


Drifting Child

by Omicron_The_IceQueen



Series: The Level Workers [15]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Sparklings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-09-28
Packaged: 2017-12-17 22:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/872790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omicron_The_IceQueen/pseuds/Omicron_The_IceQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Level Workers AU. Done purely for the cute factor. Drift finally gets to see the Sparkling he's been carrying around for the first time.</p>
<p>The world is a very big place when you're small enough to fit inside your parents' palm. Let alone when you can't see that far away! Given a new chance of life, Koro explores her new home, but is it worth remembering your old life? Or just let it slip away?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Story Co-authored by Omicron the Ice Queen and DC [Who doesn't have an account here]**

The first thing she could recall feeling was a headache. Not just a little one either. It was the sort of headache that could make a person wonder if they'd been kicked several times. Groaning faintly, she opened her eyes and looked around.

Why was it dark? This wasn't right, was it? Had someone forgotten to turn the lights on?

A faint moan of sorts escaped her, though she couldn't quite find the strength to move, or try to move, just yet. Soon though; she could feel energy slowly spreading to her limbs. Perhaps she'd be able to find the lights soon.

The world seemed hot, what should have been too hot but really just felt nice. Twitching in the limbs would click slowly that they were doing that, then that there was soft and hard things wrapped, coiled and holding her in place. Everything seemed wet, or damp and when she 'opened' her eyes truly a very faint glow was just visible.

It didn't take her too long to register the twitching, and she tried to look around to see what was holding her. She twitched a bit more as she tried to move, her gaze soon trying to focus on where the glow was coming from. The glow seemed to be a soft, almost creamsicle orange, though she had no idea where the glow was coming from. It always seemed to be in the direction she was trying to look, and that only confused her further.

Was everything glowing orange?

The cables, for a lack of a better term shifted and flexed automatically, almost like snugging down in an embraces around her. There was a soft pop and she could finally hear things, multi laired hums and one powerful pulsing that was echoed on a smaller scale in her own chest.

She twitched a fair bit more when the odd cables held her close, and when the popping sound happened she looked around a bit more, trying to find the source of the sounds she was now hearing. She made a quiet hum noise of her own, showing curiosity and confusion as she looked around, and then tried to look at herself, though she didn't get a good look because of the 'cables' that were wrapped around her.

Something hissed and there was another popping, not the same and the coils around her loosened. Lowering her a few inches from being suspended.

This new change in situation, small as it was, caused her to look around a bit more, as well as twitch a bit faster as she tried to figure out what had just happened. She hummed again in confusion, trying to wiggle a little as she did so, though whether it was a conscious action or not was anyone's guess.

Her light hum was echoed in a deeper tone, vibrating thin armor paneling on her as well as the chamber itself. There was a shifting unseen but the world lifted somehow, gravity rotating from behind to below.

She made an odd, rather cute little _'meep'_ sort of sound as things shifted and moved, as well at the vibrations. That was new. She looked around some more, wriggling a bit more as she did so. This was all a little too confusing for her at the present.

There was another popping sound and she sank a bit more, one of the snug cables loosen and slid off from around her middle.

That made her give a little squeak and look down where the cable slid off. _It's going to drop me?_ She thought, seeming confused and uncertain. Twitching again, she tried to figure out what would be a good plan of action, though without being able to see very much, she didn't have anything to really go by.

It took a few minutes in between each hiss, pop and unraveling of the cables, the deeper rumbling picking back up after each time. They mostly unwound from her limbs, disconnecting from joints to let her move until she dangled with her feet just touching the 'ground' that was covered in something like and unlike water, held up by two last cables around her chest and hips.

By this point, she was able to squirm a bit more, and was now getting a feel for 'flapping' her arms a bit, as well as lightly kicking her legs. She ended up giggling a little -at least, it sort of sounded like giggling- as she did this, her eyes wide and holding curiosity as she looked around a bit more.

Her little chirps didn't quite echo but seemed like it. Where ever she was, was big and small at the same time. Another cable loosened around her hips and she sake into the fluid below, the ground apparently being deeper then thought, and she was suspended but the last cable holding her around the chest, able to spash in the 'water' that was nearly up to her waist.

Of course, not quite ready for this sudden dip into the liquid, she squeaked loudly, staring down at the fluid with wide eyes and splashing a little due to kicking. She looked at the last cable now, holding onto it and seeming a bit unsure, if not nervous. After all, she didn't really know how deep the liquid was. She shivered now, making a noise that sounded almost like she was saying _'brrr'_ , though she paused afterwards, distracted by the sound she made, and giggled a little at it before making the noise again. Needless to say, her own self-amusement lead her to relax her hold on the last cable. She'd likely fall right off it without any trouble now that she was preoccupied with her own noises.

The vibrations took a slightly, subtle difference in note, as if expecting what was to happen next. The world shifted a little again but not that much, not at first. Gravity leaned forward for a moment, the liquid splashing a bit before going back 'up right' as her, for now unknown carrier stood up to walk back to his own shared rooms after finding out that the sparkling, her, wouldn't need to be taken out, but small and streamlined enough to be able to find her own way out once the chamber opened.

As for the little sparkling, she just continued to puddle and splash, still making funny noises and giggling about them as her carrier moved along. She didn't know if being this easily amused was a good thing, but for the present it took her mind off of the question that had been pestering her earlier; where the heck was she? All things in their due time, she had decided, and as such kept splashing and giggling, completely unaware that she was even being carried around in something much, much bigger than she was.

Her carrier hummed softly, revving his alternate's engine almost playfully to give her a new sound. By the time he made it to his door he had the last repost of the final cable disconnecting and letting the sparkling drop into the liquid with a plop and splash, it was harmless to her. In fact very good as while she was flailing in the nanite rich fluid, automatically 'swallowing' to learn\relearn how, it seeped into joints and into her small little frame to give everything one more coating.

The girl made a quiet _'ooh_!' noise when he revved, and was about to do something else before, with a splashing noise, plopped into the liquid. Squeaking, she flailed and kicked clumsily, trying to figure out what to do with herself now. In the end, she just kept giggling.

"There you are," the mech said, his voice not muffled though the words just didn't seem to fit. Yet there was something about the voice that said she knew it, having heard it for however long she'd been in this place before waking up

She paused, looking around with confusion. " _Eh?_ " She burbled, seeming curious as she tried to locate the source of the familiar-yet-not voice.

The mech hummed as he investigated the room, looking for his mate, and after comming her to come down he moved into the berth room. Each step still had a bit of a sway in the chamber his new child was in, and jarred a little as he hopped up onto the wide berth and once more gravity inside shifted. The liquid flowing, taking the sparking with it as the mech stretched out before folding his hands over where deep under the thick armor was the chamber.

While she swayed and was sloshed around a bit, the sparkling giggled and splashed, though as gravity shifted, she squeaked and looked around, flailing a bit more as she went.

" _Aaaaah!_ " Her cry sounded half like glee and half like surprise and fear. Despite her surprise at what was going on, she seemed to be amused by what was going on.

"Its alright," the mech purred around her, voice coming from all around and nowhere. There was a semi distant tapping sound as he rapped his armor over her. "Just me," he chuckled.

She blinked and looked up when she heard the tapping. " _Eh? Wha?_ " She burbled loudly, reaching up and trying to figure out the source of the tapping, and the voice. " _Who you?_ "

The mech hummed back to her, though she was understanding him, mostly, her small chirps weren't making it past the chamber let alone through the armor. Even if it did, he would only hear sparkling babble until she learned to speak.

The sparkling giggled as he hummed, trying to paddle around to figure out a way to get closer to the humming and voice that occasionally showed up. Eventually she chirped out as loud as she could. " _Heyo?!_ "

The rumble took a deeper note at her yelp, and the mech shifted to sit up, grinning at the timing as he reached out for his mate, tugging Perceptor up on the berth and hugging tightly, "The sparkling's coming!"

The little sparkling, in the meantime, heard the talking and called out again. " _Hi! Heyo! Anyone!_ " She started to try and find a way to get out, or at least get a look out of the area she was presently in. Splashing a bit as she explored, she giggled and kept piping out at the voice she heard, as though hoping she'd figure out which way to go by talking about it.

The chamber rocked as Drift lend back again, purring in deep satisfaction, he had his mate and a child he was going to see for the first time.

Eventually, the sparkling found something to hang onto, and was trying desperately to climb up, and out. " _Heyo?!_ " She really had no idea where she was going, but hey, life was an adventure, right? Besides, that voice was one she desperately wanted to tack a face to.

What she could was one of the cables that held her before, now attaching to the wall. there were others that would mold into possession for her, but for now the mech had to focus on calming down and stilling as many if his systems as possible.

The sparkling peered around her as this happened, shifting and managing to catch hold on the cable, nearly slipping, but hanging on tight and giggling as she hauled herself up, slowly progressing as the cables moved into position. On occasion when one took 'too long', she's look up at the ceiling and shout " _Hey mister!_ " before giggling again. Eventually, she was just 'bout at the 'exit'.

It was a small crack it seemed, just enough to get a hand into but not much else right now. Though slowly, very slowly it opened some more.

Watching as it opened, she just sat there for a bit before, half out or curiosity and half out of eagerness to get out, she shifted and stuck her hands up out of the gap, trying to hold onto the edge to pull herself out. "Anybody out here?" She asked as she tried to pull herself up, even if it was only enough to look around.

The chamber, or rather the mech moved unexpectedly so that the young sparkling dropped right back down where she started in the pool.

Of course, not expecting such a tumble when it happened frightened her, causing her to scream the whole way down and whimper as she hit the fluid below. Shivering, she looked up at the opening as though it were the source of her woes, but this pouting didn't last long. Frowning determinedly, she began her climb again, hesitating on occasion to frown up at the opening. " _...meanie!_ "

The world vibrated as the mech chuckled again, and another voice was there, lighter and coaxing.

That new voice made her pause, tilting her head as she made a rather loud 'eh?' noise. Curiosity pushing her onwards once again, the determined little sparkling continued her second attempt to climb up and out. A bit more sure of her hold this time, she made it to the opening faster than before, hesitating a moment before, with another small pout, reaching up and lightly whacking the side of the opening to make sure it wouldn't move again. Now certain she wouldn't get dumped back into the liquid, she got on her best 'game face' -which was remarkably cute considering the circumstances- and set about hauling herself up and out again.

She made it half way out before she got a little out of balance, kicking her legs as though it would help her get up. After a moment to huff and contemplate her dilemma, she struggled a little more and got herself out before looking around. " _Huh?_ "

Heavy plates of white armor were resting far over her, and then they lifted up to let a little more light in to the systems she was in, after a few moments of staring there was a path of sorts where things weren't moving or very slowly. The mech rumbled encouragingly for her to move and that female like voice was there again.

At first, the little sparkling just tilted her head as she took in the new scenery, but -like a moth to a lit bulb- her gaze soon fixed on the light. This added to the encouraging sounds she was hearing drove the little mech to keep moving, giggling as she crawled towards the light and the safe path. " _Heyo?!_ " She tried again, eager to hear back from the voices that seemed to like her. " _You there?!_ "

"I hear you," the adult femmie spoke up, clawed fingers brushing under the armor before pulling back, listening for the babbling chirps and clicks and a few trills, "A happy sparkling."

Hearing the voice speak made the little female speed up, stumbling over her hands thanks to trying to move too fast. She caught herself though and, giggling delightedly, continued up the 'road' ahead of her.

" _I'm coming!_ " She declared gleefully before tumbling over by accident. " _...Kinda!_ "

Giggling a bit more, she continued on, desperate to see who owned the large fingers she'd caught a glimpse of. It didn't take her too long before she was at the gap leading to freedom.

Now, however, she paused, sitting just out of sight for a moment. What if it was scary out there? What if there were monsters that wanted to be mean to her? She shrank back a little and whimpered at the thought, looking back towards the chamber's general direction. It had been warm in there, and there was stuff to splash in. But it was dark, and she couldn't figure out where the orange glow had come from. That bothered her. Whimpering again, she looked back at the gap. Freedom, or comfortable darkness with weird glowing and fun stuff to puddle in?

Soon she had made up her mind, shivering and making her adorable little _'brrr'_ noise before crawling closer to the gap, and timidly peeping out to take a look around. " _H-hello?_ "

"I see you," A gentle voice said, and something a bit big was there beside her. The scale was off for her so she couldn't see right away that what was pulling her out from under the pale armor was set of slim hands. More than large enough that the new femling barely fit in the adult's palms, but she also couldn't focus her optic farther than the handspand she was sitting on. "There's the little thing," Perceptor chuckled as she held the sparkling up to get a look at the damp armor, then moved.

Even larger hands reached out, cupping around the black ones of his mate and drawing them and the sparkling up closer for him to look as well, "She's so…tiny. _I_ made this?"

"Yes you did." The red and black femmie chuckles as she put the sparkling in Drift's hands.

The sparkling stared at the large hands as they moved closer, seeming a bit frightened, but giggling quietly all the same as she was picked up, tumbling a little as she shifted. Peering around and trying to focus on what was going on, the little fem bot perked up as soon as she heard the masculine voice, giggling gleefully as she tried to figure out who or what owned it.

" _Heyo?_ " She flailed her little arms comically as she did so, chattering a little before making her cute little _'brr'_ noise again and giggling.

"Hello there little midget," Drift greeted, using one finger to touch the tiny helm that was a pale, silvery-white, and noting that she had some light red in her body, but more pink than anything. "She's colored?"

"Some have pigments yes." Perceptor nodded, "Not much, but she seems to take after you," She chuckled and reached out to stroke down the femling's back with more confidence than the warrior had.

The sparkling squeaked when he did this, but giggled and reached up, trying to catch hold of his finger. She smiled happily as she tried to grip the larger appendage, creamcicle orange eyes wide and delighted as she burbled and chirped at him. " _You're huge!_ "

"How long until she can talk?" Drift wondered, twitching his finger that she held the tip of ever so slightly, in turn nudging the sparkling. He smiled and tweaked a delicate audio finnal on her helm, not much more than a small fan yet to take a solid shape.

"It will take a little while. But she'll learn." he mate assured.

She squeaked again as he did this, giggling and holding on as tight as her little frame would let her. "You're funny too!" She piped with delight. She tilted her head a little after a moment and looking around, trying to focus on Perceptor. "Huh?"

Perceptor shifted, rising up and then settling on the mech's hips in order to lean over and prop her elbows on the mech's front to come closer to the sparkling's line of sight as her carrier and sire put her on his chest, cupping his hands around Perceptor's and her.

The sparkling cooed as this happened, eyes wide as she was moved around, and instinctively huddling against Drift's frame once she was set down. Even with that though, she giggled and timidly waved up at Perceptor. " _Heyo?_ "

The adult femmie smiled, "You are cute aren't you," she used a back side of a claw to tip up the child's chin to get a look at the optics, than tapped her nose. "Might have red optics."

Drift made a face, "I like that color better, or gold."

"We can always change them once she's a little bigger."

The girl squeaked and giggled a bit more as she was moved, grinning up at the blurry faces that were her parents. "Hi!" Her bright eyes betrayed the bubbliness that was doing a very good job of showing off on its own, and as she just sat there, she tried to hold onto Perceptor's finger instead of clinging to Drift. There were just too many fun things to try and hold onto or explore now, and her inquisitive side was insisting she do everything possible to achieve her goal.

The black and white both digits stoked over her form, petting and playing with her for a little bit. Bonding with their child and committing every miniature detail to memory while Drift's and Perceptor's sparks pulsed near. Though his was almost under her, the strong, rhyme energy that she listened to for who knew how long before waking, would soon put the femling into recharge once she wore herself out in a little bit.

While she sat there, the sparkling just giggled and smiling as she reveled in the attention that was being poured out on her. "Who are you?" She burbled after a little while, yawning cutely afterwards and letting go of Perceptor's hand as she curled up in a ball on her daddy's chest. Resting her head against his frame, she listened to the pulsing beneath her. She giggled as she put her little hands flat against his armor, trying to find where she could feel it the strongest before pulling herself right over top of it and lying on her back, giggling up at her parents and smiling sweetly.

The armor under her vibrated as Drift purred deeply, looking down at the girl and grinned as another sound came. Not as subtle as a background sound but the femling wouldn't be aware of it for a while.

"Yes big girl, that's your sister," The mech grinned wider as he glanced up at the ceiling and then back down, "Welcome to the Xianthum..."

"What are you going to name her?" Perceptor asked, tilted her head.

Drift gave his mate a blank look, startled, "Name?"

"Her first name, until or if she wants to pick a new one."

"I...get to name my sparkling?" His blue optics widen and then looked back down. Then a slow smile formed as he sat up, lifting the sparkling up to his face with one hand so she could really see him.

The little sparkling giggled happily, holding onto him as he moved her. Once she was able to focus on his face, she squealed with glee and reached forward, trying to touch his cheek. " _Heyo!_ " She piped gleefully, her bright eyes holding interest as she looked his face over before finally just staring at his eyes. " _Pretty!_ "

The larger optics softened as he leaned just that much closer to press his lips against the femling in a kiss. "Sweet little scraplet... little Koro."

The sparkling giggled happily as she leaned against his face, squirming a little and giggling even more as she hummed and made her little 'brr' noise. She wasn't really sure about what she was just named, but hey, she'd learn in time.

The mech nuzzled against her, giving her another kiss and set her back down over his spark with another purr, both adult mecha waiting for her to wear herself out and crash. Then the 'fun' part of trying to get her to take energon for the first time.

Koro burbled cutely as she curled up again, trying to hold onto his hand as she lay there, giggling before yawning again. It didn't take long until she was out like a light.

Drift laid his hand over top her, rumbling contentedly as both adults watched the sparkling. Koro, in the meantime, just burbled in her sleep, giggling and quivering now and then while she rested.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! Lots and lots of cute, beware of decaying teeth from the cute adorableness of reading.
> 
> Added note: Koro's speech is slanted as it is 'sparkling babble' to the adults, who can't understand it. But you the reader can =D

 

After a while, she didn't know how long, Koro shifted, yawned, and opened her eyes. " _Huh?_ " She burbled sleepily, blinking slowly as she looked around. " _...Heyo?_ "

There was a rumble from all around, and the weight holding Koro down lifted enough for her to see that it was the large pale colored hand of her carriers. The mech purred again and smiled seeing his sparkling awake again

The sparkling looked around sleepily before giggling when she figured out she was being held. Waving up at his face, she giggled. " _Hiya!_ "

"Hello there," Drift purred to her, stroking a finger down the sparkling's head and back. Reclined back again with his mate this time, they watched the little one wake up.

Koro giggled when he touched her, squeaking and trying to catch hold of his fingers again just for the sake of amusement. By now she didn't seem too fussy about size differences; in fact she seemed to like the fact that they were so much bigger than her. Cuddles were a lot easier when she was tiny.

"She's so bubbly," Drift grinned, making a face down at the femling, nudging her to see if she'd spot and follow the glow of his optics.

Sure enough, the sparkling spotted his optics and, giggling even more, reached out towards them, though she couldn't quite reach. " _Pretty!_ " She cooed with delight, desperately trying to catch the pretty glowing orbs that were so close, yet seemed so far. " _Pretty blue color!_ "

The mech grinned, and then stuck his glossa out to half nudge, half lick the sparkling playfully.

Squeaking with surprise, the little fem bot flailed her arms and turned her head away, giggling afterwards. " _Eeeew! Daddy no!_ " She paused, blinking a moment at what she burbled out before giggling. She had no idea quite why she was saying these words, but she wasn't too bothered by it.

Drift laughed with Perceptor chuckling as his glossa darted out again to swipe over the sparkling's frame, lifting her a littlest of bits.

Koro squealed again, giggling even more and flailing as she whined and tried -pathetically- to squirm away. " _Noooo!_ "

The black and red femmie laughed aloud now as well, seeing no strangeness in the interaction, though taking amusement at the sparkling's reaction. Given the shear scale between child and carrier, using one's glossa was perfectly normal for mech's, it was harmless and a sparkling tended to glomp the face in their attraction to their parent's optics. So Drift gave little pokes and licks to the sparkling that flailed around on his neck cables.

Koro, on the other hand, wasn't fully 'normal', but even with her abnormality, she tried to focus on Drift's eyes again, reaching for them each time she got a chance, though whenever Drift poked her she squeaked and giggled as she tried to get away from the glossa. " _I want the shiny! Stop it!_ " She crowed through her giggles.

The large glossa slipped out to curl around Koro's thin frame, lifting her up and playfully held her in his lip plates before letting her sit over his mouth and face. Grinning under her, trying not to let his fangs show in his denta, "Silly thing Koro."

Needless to say, she hadn't been ready, or expecting, this, and as such totally freaked out when it happened, flailing and squealing in protest before blinking once she was put on his face. Giggling at this, she shifted and tried to hug him. " _Silly Daddy_..." She burbled before staring at his now much closer optics and giggling again. " _Oooh!_ "

So close she could see the crystal shine and glint on the subtle edges of the optics. They glowed bright, but took a darker shake of blue as behind there was a faint whirring of complicated lenses as the mech focused on the little one. Koro giggled in delight as she peered at his optics, her own orange ones virtually glittering with what very well could have been excitement. Shifting, she tried to move a bit closer, burbling cute nonsense as she stared at the glowing blue orbs with complete and utter fascination.

" _Pretty!_ "

The glossa poked her again to distract the sparkling, nudging her up in the air a little bit.

The sparkling squeaked loudly again, distracted and playfully swatting at the glossa to try and get it away. " _Hey! No fair!_ " Even with that, she was laughing about the situation.

Perceptor reached out to run a finger down Koro's back, "You have no idea if you like that or not do you?" she chuckled.

Koro blinked and shifted as she tried to look at Perceptor, giggling and trying to catch her finger, temporarily forgetting the prettiness of her father's optics. The sparkling was aloud to hang onto a black claw, two sets of optics watching to be sure Koro didn't hurt herself. The sparkling giggled as she held on, smiling brightly as she clung to Perceptor's clawed finger as tight as she possibly could. She seemed entertained, even if nobody was really doing much moving at the present.

"Should we try energon now?" Drift wondered as he picked Koro off his face, cradling her in his hand. Koro squeaked as he picked her up, but held onto him as he moved her and giggled happily the whole time.

" _Whee!_ "

"We can try, but she doesn't have a chewing reflex yet it seems," Perceptor shifted and sat up to let Drift prop himself up as well. "You remember what to do?"

"Yeah," Drift grinned, fishing into subspace for a small cube of energon, still a little too big for Koro right now. While at the same time he curled his fingers to keep the femling cupped in his hand.

The sparkling, in the meantime, just held on and watched with curiosity as the odd shapes around her- Drift getting out the energon cube- moved. " _Huh?_ "

She was pulled back near his middle, so it came back into focus for her limited sight. The mech rumbled as he used a finger on his other hand to stoke over the tiny helm, holding Koro gently around her body and under her arms to let them move.

Giggling the whole while, as seemed to be her usual, she flapped her arms with delight as she was shifted and moved. Her expression showed glee, though she still seemed curious as she tried to peer up at Drift's face and eyes.

The mech tweaked her helm, the edge of a thick, strong finger nudging against her, Drift trying to get her basically bite him. Koro squeaked with surprise, blinking up at him with confusion and showing she didn't quite know what he was trying to do.

"Its okay," The mech rumbled, "Watch," He added pulling his other hand back as Perceptor leaned forward to nibble on the mech's digit. "Do that."

She paused as she watched with curiosity, tilting her head a bit before giggling and holding onto Drift's finger. " _Silly!_ "

The older femmie grinned, giving the white digit a lick, "You try now soft spark." she coaxed, nudging Drifts hand back to the sparkling

After a little bit of staring, Koro tilted her head the other way before leaning forward and trying to nibble Drift's finger. She managed it, but didn't quite seem to know why she was supposed to do so. But the way Drift was rumbling happily seemed to say she was doing a good thing. Even when he pulled his hand back to dip a fingertip into the sparkling grade energon and offered it back, hoping she'd bit again, and thus taste the 'sweet' energon.

Koro tilted her head with confusion before giggling and biting again, squeaking with surprise and looking quizzically at Drift's blurry face when she tasted the energon, though she just stayed as she was, sucking on his finger.

"Well...that was easy." Drift grinned, and promptly hoped it didn't glitch the luck, tilting his finger to let Koro get to some more of the pale energon. The femling let go of his finger at first, tilting her head and watching the liquid before giggling and biting Drift's finger again, sucking on it and giggling despite her confusion. "Her glossa's so tiny..." The swordsmech marveled, not having done this before with his other sparklings.

"She is all around rather tiny in comparison to us," Perceptor pointed out in a droll tone, getting a huff from her mate in return. Doing so the mech expelled hot air out of his vents to roll over the sparkling so close.

This sudden gust of air caused Koro to squeak, pulling back and looking at Drift with surprise, staring at one of the vents she was able to somewhat focus on. Shivering a little, she made her adorable little _'brr'_ noise again before sucking on his finger again, seeming a little uncertain now. The roll of warm air came again, though this time at a more steady to pace to help heat the sparkling up. Since she didn't have a heater or cooling system yet. The mech took his finger back to re-coat the tip for her to get some more energon.

"Do you have the feeder?" the mech asked, and his mate shifted to look around the berth for the device.

Koro let him reclaim his finger, shivering at the heat, but not seeming too bothered by it otherwise. Shifting a little, she sat there and burbled curiosities about her surroundings, though they wouldn't be able to know what she was saying just yet.

Drift offered her his finger again with the energon, smiling as he rumbled gently. "Here Koro, then we'll see if you'll eat from a feeder."

Happy to have his finger there again, Koro caught hold of it a little more firmly this time and sucked on it, giggling as she peered up at those hypnotizing shiny blue eyes. They darkened to show his deep love for her already, and by the time Drift's fingertip was 'clean' again the mech shifted the sparkling slowly to be cradled again in his palm.

"There you go Koro, lets try the feeder." He took it from Perceptor, the end nuzzle the smallest one and set to the lowest setting so only a bare half drop of energon would come out at a time. A mouthful for Koro. In other words it was like the equivalent of a bottle until the fine muscle cables in her jaws grow strong enough to start chewing through a gel layer of sparkling energon bits.

The little sparkling blinked a few times, but cuddled against his hand and looked curiously at the feeding device. " _...Eh? What's that?_ " She burbled, blinking slowly with confusion.

"Bite," Drift said slowly, opening and clicking his denta together loudly for her to link action and word together. Fully aware this could take a while.

Koro tilted her head, looking quizzically up at him before giggling and trying to mimic his motions, though she didn't bite the feeder.

"Well that's something," Drift arched up an optic ridge, ignoring Perceptor for now, being too stubborn to ask how she did it last time. He clicked his denta again, watching very carefully the timing of Koro's mimicking him.

The sparkling giggled, holding onto her feet and rocking herself a little as she mimicked him again. " _Daddy's being funny._ "

Drift rumbled, clicking his denta one more time. This time when she mimicked the mech again, the end of the feeder nozzle was neatly inserted into her mouth so she bit down on it, and got a mouthful of that sweet energon. Sure enough, Koro mimicked, blinking and giving a muffled squeak through the feeder's mouthpiece. Blinking, she looked curiously up at Drift, seeming bewildered.

The mech grinned, "Got ya," He purred as Perceptor laughed, both adults saving the image files and a backup memory of this, and the look on the sparkling's face. "Go on Koro, bite." He clicked his denta once more.

The sparkling giggled into the mouthpiece, swallowing what was in her mouth before trying to mimic again and getting another mouthful. She tilted her head a little, making a quiet ' _hm?_ ' noise before swallowing again.

"You're such a good little femling." Drift praised, his energy field curling around the sparkling like a hug as he stroked her side with his thumb. Koro giggled again when he praised her, biting down again and swallowing what she got. No doubt about it, she loved praise, and she adored attention.

"You have your scanners on that little tank of hers I hope," Perceptor was watching, though smiling down at the sparkling.

"I know," Drift huffed, and did so that he could gently pull the feeder back after seeing by way of scanner that Koro's energon tank was about to be full. "There. See, I can do it when they're this small!"

Koro tilted her head with curiosity as the feeder was pulled away, making a little 'eh?' noise as she looked up at Drift. She didn't seem sure why he was taking it away. It was fun to chew on!

"You can get it again in another joor," the black and red femmie purred as she ran her fingertips over the sparkling, then smiled brightly as Drift gently slid Koro into his mate's hands now for the first time.

The sparkling tilted her head the other way before squeaking as she was moved, giggling afterwards and smiling happily up at Perceptor's face, her gaze fixed on Percy's optics. She had pretty lights too!

Unlike her carrier, Koro's new focus was two colors. One optic was sparkling emerald, the other optic was a bit larger and blue with a targeting cross on it. Perceptor purred as deep as she could, though not at the level of what Drift's larger frame and engine could do. None the less the femmie pulled Koro close curling her hands over the sparkling while holding her over Perceptor's own spark.

Koro stared at the glowing lights, transfixed and giggling happily as she was moved. Reaching her little arms up, she tried to reach the lights. " _Pretty glowing!_ "

Her other parent kept Koro there though, "Its okay my little bitlet. Just relax and let a full tank help you back into a nap, then you can play all you want."

While she didn't get the details of what Perceptor said, Koro seemed to get the gist of it and huffed faintly, but settled herself down and just contented herself with staring up at Perceptor's face instead, rather, her optics. They were just too shiny to ignore.

Drift leaned over and something Koro's size, that she could grasp in her hands but not eat or hurt herself on was dropped to roll against her arm. The marble of polished crystal glowing blue and purple.

The sparkling blinked at this, looking the crystal over and picking it up. " _Huh?_ " She noticed the glowing right away, and within moments was transfixed by it. " _Ooooh!_ "

"First toy," Drift grinned at his sparkling, "Not the best but I made it for you when you were still less than half way through your carrying term. Been hanging on to it."

Koro giggled happily, holding onto the ball and hugging it as she gave a happy thrumming sound, briefly looking up at Drift and grinning at him before focusing on her toy again and staring at the glowing surface with awestruck fixation. Yep, first toy was definitely a favorite.


	3. Chapter 3

A small moan, a quiet yawn, and a tired giggle signified that a particular little someone was waking up. It had been ten vorns since her first escapades out of her carrier's frame, and now little Koro was up and about, walking and talking... well, somewhat. She was still struggling with some things she was saying, and a few things were still confusing for her to try and pronounce, but as much as she was small, she was a trooper, and as such she kept trying her best to speak just as clearly as her parents were.

At the present though, Koro was just waking up, looking around sleepily and smiling a bit as she did so. "Mornin'!"

The wall of white beside and around Koro shifted and rumbled, Drift slowly booting back online. He was not a morning person and vented as he was aware that his sparkling took after Perceptor in that both were both morning mecha, "Hmmmph..."

The sparkling shifted and sat herself up, looking around a little before smiling up at her father. " _Heyo Daddy!_ " She piped out, bright and cheerful despite still working on waking up.

One blue optic un-shuttered and looked down, " _'Daddy'_?" The mech echoed the strange warbling word that Koro insisted on calling him, and wondered if she could translate the sparkling babble now or if it was just going to stick.

The little sparkling just grinned happily up at him. " _Daddy!_ " She insisted happily, shifting and scuttling closer to Drift in an attempt to hug him. "Mornin' _Daddy!_ "

Drift rolled from his side to his back, one arm catching up Koro and pulling her up along with him. Venting and stretching, the mech seemed to yawn as his armor plates flared up before settling. The swordsmech propped his pedes on top of the lump of recharging fur that was his cyberwolf, curled up at the foot of the berth since Perceptor had left early to link up with the Platform.

The sparkling giggled happily as she held onto him, smiling as she clung to his arm. "Rest well _Daddy_?" She asked. Well, it was obvious enough to see that she had a good recharge. Perhaps too well, going by how chipper she was. Then again, she just seemed naturally bubbly, so who really knew what the scoop was.

"Yes," the mech pulled Koro up onto his front, his hands gentle as Drift inspected the sparkling to be sure her new thin sparkling armor was still in place. "Seems like you did as well."

The sparkling smiled happily at him as she nodded, letting him adjust and fuss with her armor. "Yep! I'm all energized! What are we doing today _Daddy_?"

"First I need energon," The mech rumbled and growled like normal as he pushed himself up, then gently deposited Koro within the silvery-white fur of his cyber wolf. He grinned as Silver wrapped Koro up in her forelegs before giving the femling a bath with happy murmurs.

"Okay!" She then blinked and giggled and squeaked as she was given a thorough cleaning by way of wolf glossa. "H-hey!" Despite her 'complaining' though, she was clearly having fun, and stroked the cyber wolf's head with glee.

The big cyber-beast nuzzled Koro, then gently picked her up, much like Silver would her own puppies as she slid off the berth. Padding out of the berthroom at Drift's heels before setting Koro down, staying close to the sparkling with a contentedly swaying tail.

Koro squeaked again as she was picked up, but happily just dangled there as she was packed around, stumbling a little when she was set down, and scrambling to toddle after her carrier should he continue walking after she was moved. "What're you doing tahday _Daddy_?" She asked, seeming oblivious to her mistake on pronunciation.

"You're coming up with me," Drift said after he downed his second can of energon. Looking down he grinned, "Up to see X-Brawn and my office. Sorry you're not going to the cresh this Shift."

She was going to be riding alone with the mech the whole shift! Three days of just him and her!

This news didn't seem to bother her in the slightest. If anything she looked overjoyed. "Really _Daddy_? I can go with you? I can? Really?" She tumble-walked a little closer and hugged his leg. "Thank you _Daddy_! When are we going?"

Drift shifted his weight and lifted the leg the sparkling was clinging to, eyeing her and then grinned, giving a little wiggle before walking with his attachment still on. "Yep, you can, and really." he stopped back in the berthroom to pick up a few things and came back out, rolling his optics at Silver. The wolf's nose never far from Koro, adoring the sparkling as much as she did her owner.

Koro giggled with delight as she grinned up at him, holding onto his leg as tight as she could and positioning herself on his foot so she wouldn't fall off that easily. Enjoying the ride as much as a little girl could, she piped happily. "Yaaay!" She then looked at Silver, giggling again as she grinned at the cyber wolf. "Are you coming too?"

"Silver always comes with me Koro," Drift said, setting his swords on the cleaned table. Stooping to pry off Koro and put her on the table, "Now pay attention Koro, time for you to learn when not to touch something, and when you're allowed to."

"Oh." She giggled sheepishly as she was picked up and moved, fixing her gaze on those brightly glowing optics she'd always been so attracted to, and nodded. "Yes _Daddy_." As she sat there, she held her little hands on her lap in front of her and loosely kicked her feet, though her gaze remained fixed on Drift's face.

The dark blue optics rolled, picking Koro up again and lifted her up to his face, nuzzling against the sparkling to let her get the obsession out of her system for now, "Take after Percy... lock onto something and not look away...okay maybe some of me too."

The sparkling giggled as she reached out and hugged him, humming contentedly as she stared at his eyes with delight. Eventually though, she looked away, her still creamcicle orange eyes glittering with happiness. "Are you happy with how I am, Daddy?" She asked hopefully.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Drift arched an optic ridge, stroking the femling on the back with fingertips. He gave her a good scritching and then turned her around to look down at the table where his swords were.

"I dunno." She confessed, giggling a little as she thought about it. "Just a funny thought." She smiled happily as she hugged him a little tighter before she was turned around, looking down with curiosity. "... huh?" She'd spotted the swords.

"You've seen them before," Drift said, holding Koro close enough to see but not reach out, "These are my blades. And my Great Sword." The largest of the three blades glittered and shined in the light like it always did, the gem in the hilt bright as it watched the sparling.

"Ah." She said quietly, peering at them curiously before blinking at the gem. "...is it watching me, _Daddy?_ ...why is it watching me?" She paused before adding. "...these are no touch things right?"

"No touch, unless I say." Drift rolled his optics at the strange babble she kept using on him. "Carrier Koro, that's the world. Or Sire if you want." He put her by the hilt, keeping hands close, "This is Too Pure, my Great Sword. Its alive to, just like you and me."

"Oh." She burbled, thinking it over a bit. "...your sword is alive? Does it talk, _Da_ -um... Carrier?" She seemed almost like she wasn't fully sure what the difference between the two words were, but didn't question what her carrier asked her to do and say.

"Not exactly," Drift let her closer, enough to touch the hilt and gem, which glowed brighter the closer the sparkling came. It glittered happily at seeing sure a pure innocent spark so close.

As the ball of light glittered and glowed, Koro's eyes widened. "I-it's glowing! It's so pretty and bright!" She exclaimed as though it were a new concept. She started to reach for it, but quickly remembered she wasn't supposed to and withdrew her hand. " _Oopsies_."

"Just the hilt, nothing more." Drift said, his vents stilling but he didn't have to worry, the living sword had a gentle touch of energy to Koro. Enjoying the tiny hands so near then on it.

She nodded before carefully reaching out to touch the sword, her fascination taking over again, though she still had enough where with all to remember to only touch the hilt. "It's so pretty... I like it! Is it heavy, Da-eh, Sire?"

"Very," Drift reached around her, muscle cables tensing as his lifted the sword, well away from the sparkling and swung it around to slide into the clasps on his back. It gleamed behind his helm, and the mech tapped one of the others, "This here is a sheath."

She giggled as she piped up. "You're very strong _Daddy_... um... Carrier!" She quickly snapped her attention to the sheath. "Oooh... is that so you don't hurt yourself with the sword?"

"Exactly!" Drift grinned, carefully grasping hilt and sheath to slide the sword out just enough that two finger spans of the polished blade was visible to her, ready to snap it shut if her 'ohh shinny' response was too great, "And these are my short swords."

Koro smiled happily, though she kept her hands to herself. "Have you hurt yourself before _Daddy_?" She asked curiously.

"No," Drift said, armor ruffling than paused, thinking of the countless times he'd been forced to fall on his swords by Wheeljack. His armor plates smoothed down again, "Well, yes."

The sparkling giggled quietly. "Nothing big though, right?" She seemed almost happy to know he'd hurt himself before. It probably was just because it made her more okay with it when she tumbled over and hurt herself, something that still happened frequently. She was rather klutzy still.

"Yes and no, training is hard." Drift pushed the sword back into its sheath, moving slow enough to let Koro watch him attach the whole thing to his right hip, on the connection point she had often played on to make Drift twitch when trying to wake him up to play.

Koro watched closely as he did this, tilting her head after a little while and asking. "How bad have you hurt yourself before, _Daddy_? Did you ever need to get super special attention?"

Drift had to think of the right answer, not wanting to traumatize his child. Thankfully, a similar question from another sparking vorns ago, "Nothing I haven't been able to come back from." Crawl, drag and semi limp from but came back. He had some damn good reasons to come back for, and Koro was the newest reason.

The sparkling thought his answer over, and smiled happily at him. "I'm glad. If you couldn't come back, I wouldn't be here, and if I wasn't here, well... I wouldn't be here." She giggled at her feeble attempt at logic. "Right?"

"That's right, but you are here," Drift attached his last sword, then grinning scooped his femling up and put her on one of her spots. Right on the back of his wolf's back, closer to being between Silver's shoulders and neck were the sparkling could cling and pull on the white mane all she wanted to stay upright.

And Koro was happy to hold on as she was put there, giggling as she grinned up at Drift. "Yep! And I like being here; it means I get to play more with you an' Silva! ... Uh... I said that wrong didn't I?"

Drift grinned, crouching to rub at Silver's head in thanks for putting up with Koro so well. "Close enough scraplet, ready?"

The sparkling nodded brightly, her orange optics seeming to glitter with excitement. "Yep! Ready to roll out, _Daddy_!"

"Doesn't look like you're rolling." Drift pointed out as he moved out of the apartment, his ever tolerant wolf fallowing behind.

Koro didn't seem to get it at first. "... I'm not rolling, _Daddy_ , I'm on Silver. If I tried rollin' I'd just fall off!"

Drift rolled blue optics and reached down to rub her small helm.

A moment or two later, and Koro figured it out. "... oh!" She then giggled before looking happily up at Drift. "I get it now! ... I think!" She then looked around excitedly, her own, creamcicle orange optics taking in the details around her.

The halls hadn't changed from the day before, and there were the tiny whirring sounds now and then from the visible and hidden cameras. The femling's eldest sister watching, even if Koro had yet to realize what she was yet

Even with the lack of change, it seemed that Koro was easily amused by everything around her, and whenever she spotted a camera she'd wave at it before looking around again. Finally though, she just looked ahead and giggled. There would be no hiding this Sparkling's excitement.

Drift spotted the mild shifting, and grinned, chirping a stay calm order to Silver. Once in the lift he watched as a machine arm distended out of Koro's sight. He reached out to stroke the wall as the lift moved as the arm poked the sparkling's shoulder and rapidly pulled back into hiding.

The Sparkling squeaked and jumped, blinking and looking around before looking up at Drift. "What?" She asked curiously, thinking he'd tapped her to try and get her attention.

"What, what?" Drift asked back, and she would see he was too far to trace her easily.

"...You tapped me?" She asked, noticing the distance issue halfway through her comment. "... I... think?" She then looked around again, seeming highly curious and confused. "... Something poked me, Daddy."

"Probably you sister." The mech grinned knowing full well it was the Xianthum. "I don't think you've talked to her in a while."

Koro looked up at him again, tilting her head and seeming rather curious still. "My sister?" She asked. "But I don't see anyone else on here but you and me."

"Xianthum is always with you, us," Drift grinned as he stepped over to stroke, then rubbed his thick fingers on the tiny helm and shoulders.

Koro's optics seemed to widen. "...X-Xianthum is my sister?" She asked, subconsciously leaning into her sire's touch.

"Of course," the pale mech rumbled in amusement, smiling down at the femling. Then arched an optic ridge as the machine arm gave Koro another tweak as the lift doors opened.

"She's huuuge!" Koro gasped in amazement before squeaking and looking around again. "Hey!" She wasn't annoyed by the tweaking, it seemed. If anything she was just startled by it.

"You have no idea," Drift chuckled as he led the way out onto the security deck. It was a bit tighter, with many more doors, all open as and attached to a single office. The mech lifted Koro off silver's back and set her down, knowing and trusting that all the other trained wolves that were sprawled out in front or in the open doorways where their masters were, would behave. One even had the sleek feline form of a prowler, a smaller cousin to the mecha lions, this one had black fur, and tail flicking lazily against the wall.

The Sparkling squeaked quietly with surprise as she was picked up and moved, shivering as she scrambled to stay as close to her sire as she possibly could without getting in his way. "Will I ever be that big?" She asked curiously.

"As big as your sister?" Drift laughed as he walked slowly down the hall so Koro could keep up. He grinned as Silver bounded ahead to flop over a larger, brown male wolf. "No, maybe as big as Percy." He added, holding a flat hand up to his chest.

"As big as _Mommy_?" The Sparkling asked, blinking a little before giggling happily " _Mommy's_ really big too!" Just as usual, her glee at life in general was outshining just how tiny she was. And, yet again, one of those odd words found its way into her sentences...

The mech rolled his optics at the sparkling babble, slowly leading her to his office, Drift didn't mind taking time to walk as he had logged into the duty roster already. "Not that big." he said softly, "but she's perfect."

"Am I perfect too?" She asked curiously. "Or am I too small to be perfect yet?" Soon she was looking around again, almost as though she was searching for something fascinating to point out or ask about.

"Of course you're perfect my femling." The mech assured as he whistled for the femling as she peeked into one of the open doors. "Not that one soft spark, our room is down the hall more."

Koro was just leaning a bit further into the one room before hearing her sire's remark and scuttling back over. " _Oopsies_!" She piped, giggling a bit as she caught up. "Why is your room so far away?"

"Because I'm a higher rank...um, I work more with the boss." Drift tried, and then grinned just before one of the lounging wolves leaned over the lick the sparkling with a doggy grin.

"Ooo-eep!" She squeaked loudly and giggled as she scrambled to get out of the way, grinning at the cyber wolf afterwards. "Silly!" She then paused a moment before looking back up at Drift. "Who's the boss? Is Boss his name?"

"My boss is X-Brawn," The mech said as he chuckled. The big cyber wolf leaning over to give Koro another lick, the brown beast's tail thumping on the deck in a half wag.

Koro squeaked and giggled again, petting the large creature happily before looking up at Drift again. "He sounds really big. Is he bigger than you, _Da_ -oh... um... Sire?" It seemed she finally remembered what she was supposed to call him.

"Technically I'm your carrier," Drift muttered to himself, worrying if he confused his sparkling too much. He wondered next of proper terms as he said louder, "He's not that much taller than me, but has more mass then I do."

"Oooh..." She mumbled as she quickly raced back over before the cyber wolf could lick her again. "Is... is he nice? Or is he kinda scary?" Her optics seemed to widen a bit as she asked this, staring up at him with mild fear. "I don't like scary things very much..."

Drift knelt down, hands on his swords hilts to angle the sheathed blades out of the way before pulling his daughter close and rubbed her back, "Everyone can seem scary sometimes Koro," one pale hand rubbed the back of her helm, "X-Brawn does look scary and is growly, but he's a good mech, and a sire too."

The little femling gave a tiny nod as she leaned against him. "Okay _Daddy_... have you ever been scary too?" She seemed to perk up a bit when she heard that X-Brawn was a sire, but she didn't ask more about it just yet. Perhaps she'd inquire later.

"I have been before, but I am scary to you?" Drift arched an optic ridge as he scooped up the femling for the rest of the short trip.

Koro shook her head, smiling up at him as she did so. "Nope, not that I can think of. I can't imagine you ever bein' scary." Yet again, oblivious to her lack of proper dialogue. But it was cute.

He hoped she never would see him made. Drift distracted her from the subject by tickling Koro's sides relentlessly.

"Eep! D-Daddy!"

It was this little, semi-loud exclamation that marked the start of her squirming and giggling. "D-Daddy stop! Daddy~!"

"Why would I do that?" Drift grinned, experience helping guide his hands to get at sensitive spots on sides, front and even the little grasping toes on her feet.

The Sparkling squeaked again as she squirmed even more, trying to catch his hands in an attempt to make him stop. " _D_ - _Daddy_ stoooop!" She whined through her laughter, though she was very much unable to give him a reason to do so.

"What? You don't like being tickled anymore?" Drift didn't stop until he was in his office, Silver flopping in the open doorway. The mech grinned, his tickling touches turned to reassuring strokes once his daughter was limp and breathless, the small frame venting hard.

It didn't take her too long to actually hit that point either thanks to her squeaking and laughing the whole time. Once he finally relented though, she coughed a little and giggled dazedly, weakly trying to catch his hand one last time before just giving up and going limp. " _Daddy_... so... silly..." She breathed, giggling a little more as she peered up at him through half-shuttered optics.

"Look who's talking little lass," Drift snorted, unaware of having picked that term up from the Wreckers, he cradled Koro against him as he sat and leaned back in his chair to prop his feet up on the edge of the desk. He glanced at the stack of data pads, shrugged then scritched at her back, looking for The Spot.

Koro just giggled a bit more as she rested against his hold, a shudder running through her frame when he got the sweet spot. Soon, it were as though she melted, an almost dreamy expression on her face as she leaned into his touch. "I'm not silly... _Daddy's_ silly..." She burbled cutely.

"Uh huh, sure." Drift scritched the girl into a happy puddle, amused that the spot wasn't that far off from one of his.

The Sparkling giggled happily up at him as she continued to lean against his hand. "Yup... Silly _Daddy_ is silly... silly silly silly..."

Well, it wasn't hard to see who the sillier of the pair was.

With a snort Drift tickled her again.

Koro squeaked and jumped, optics wide open again as she twisted and tried to catch his hand. "Nuh-uh! Not again! No no no!"

"No? No? No stopping? Okay..." Drift grinned and 'attacked' with both hands.

The little femling all but screamed before she erupted into more laughter, squirming to try and get away from him. "Stop _Daddy_ please! Stoooop!"

Drift held her tight in an embrace, nuzzling her back before letting the sparkling escape to the ground. Silver would keep the femling from wondering out, and he had cleaned up last shift. Still, the mech gave a mock growl like it was Koro getting away on her own, tweaking at her neck.

Koro squeaked again and dodged out of his reach, grinning up at him as she piped. "I escaped _Daddy_! ... Carrier! ... Sire! ... _Daddy_?" She shrugged afterwards before promptly setting about her exploration of his office. After all, there was so much new stuff here that there was little else she even wanted to do... other than, perhaps, play with Drift. That could come later though.

There wasn't much all things considering, to the left if drift was a ground level berth for recharging on shift, were they were going to recharge later on and Koro for her nap between then and now. The corner opposite the only door, behind and to the right of the mech a small, low folding table had been set up for Koro. Three dada pads were on it, one was a larger sketch pad, another a learning pad, and the third smallest blank for notes. All had been programmed for youngling hands and abilities.

It didn't take long for Koro to find the sketch pad. In fact, that was probably one of the first things she noticed. Wandering closer, she peered at it for a moment before looking at Drift. "...is this one of those 'can touch' things?"

"Yes Koro," Drift smiled as he reach for a handful of his own pads to read before taking Koro on 'patrol' to the live decks. "Those are yours, and that's your spot for the shift."

"Okay!" She seemed more than happy with this information. "Thank you _Da_ -uh..." she paused to think about it a bit more, "...Um..." The cute tilt of her head implied she was trying to figure out which title to use for him. "...Carrier?"

She'd probably get it eventually.

"Carrier," Drift assured his odd little daughter, smiling as he offered a drawing pen for the pad.

"Ah. Okay!" She smiled happily as she accepted the pen and started to doodle. She then paused before looking up at him again. "... Is it bad that I keep getting confustled?"

"Confused," Drift corrected automatically as he skimmed the first data pad, trying to see witch ones would need greater attention during Koro's naptime. "No soft spark, your still learning your spoken words."

"Con... Fused... Confused!" She smiled happily at the 'new word'. "... How much more am I gonna need? Am I bad at talking?" The innocently curious look on her face was priceless.

Drift paused and replayed that last set of words, staring at his desk before giving up and looking back at Koro at her 'desk,' "what?"

"Am I bad at talking?" She repeated, head tilted a little.

"Not for your age," Drift repressed a full out grin, "Let your carrier sort these, and we can go out on a patrol of the live decks."

"Okay!" She piped, grinning happily at him before quickly setting about doodling again, giggling now and then as she did. At least she was easy to entertain. That was always a perk.

The mech rumbled, debating on getting some music but for now let his sparkling play.


End file.
